Legend of Zelda: Kisa's Power
by TetraForce214
Summary: A seemingly normal girl wakes up one day in the Skyward Sword video game where Fi tells her that she is destined to play a role in the battle between light and dark. (After talking with my friends I'm going to try to rewrite this now while there are only a few chapters out. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for your patience.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Servant

**(AN) Not much to say other than italics mean that it's a dream/vision and 'this' means that it's thoughts.**

Chapter 1 – The Servant

 _I blinked as I tried to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness that was surrounding me, but I couldn't. My body felt so heavy as I tried to move. That's when I heard a familiar voice cut through the darkness. "Kisa, wake up. It is time for you to awaken." I tried to call out to the voice but it came out distorted like shouting through the water. So instead I tried to find where it was coming from. I turned my head and saw a bright blue, purple and white light cutting through the darkness but surprisingly not hurting my eyes. "It is time," the voice said again, "Come home, It is time for you to help the hero."_

I blinked as I woke up, feeling slowly returning to my limbs. I freeze as I felt cold concrete under one of my hands and a thick cotton fabric under the other. I sat up quickly and looked at my surroundings. I was in a large stone chamber with little features. There was a pedestal with a sword in it and a statue behind it. As I scanned the room I realized what the room looked like. 'The Chamber of the Sword? from Skyward Sword? No, it can't be. It's just some elaborate prank that my friends set up to mess with me.'

It was then that a voice cut through her thoughts, "Oh lost youth. You have been chosen to play a part in a destiny foretold far before your birth." I turned and gasped when I saw who the voice belonged to. "Your shock is understandable. You were brought from a world that taught of this one in forms of stories and games but this is in fact real. You have been chosen to aid the hero in his quest to save this land. There is a 90% chance that you have questions, mistress."

I got over my initial shock of what Fi just told me and managed to stutter out, "How-How did I get here? I don't...remember anything, from after I got home."

"Apologies mistress It seems that you have a mild case of Amnesia, I will attempt to fill in the blanks. After going to school on your eighteenth birthday you were in an accident and rendered unconscious. In this state, you were able to be pulled back to this world, and awoke here." Fi supplied and my head started to swim.

'Eighteenth birthday and a car accident. If that is true then I could have died, but wait didn't Fi say that I was just unconscious? So I survived but maybe this is just a wild dream because I'm in a coma or something. Right?' I pulled myself from my thoughts and asked, "This destiny you speak of, what part do I play?"

"You are to aid the hero in his quest to defeat the demon king Demise. The plan to bring him back was set into motion earlier then my creator anticipated so you were brought here to counteract this and bring balance back."

'Great I'm likely going to have to fight Ghirahim and The Imprisoned with Link aren't I. I don't even have any weapons, what am I supposed to do without a sword or at least a shield.' I reached up to rub the back of my neck when I felt something cold brush my knuckles. Reaching for it I grasped the handle of a sword. 'How did I not notice this earlier, a sword would have made me very uncomfortable when I was laying down and I would have noticed the shift if it was just off to the side. Then again maybe because I'm still sitting down It didn't really shift enough for me to notice. Regardless of the fact I now have a sword, I don't know where it came from.'

"Uh, Fi? Where did I get this sword and Shield?" I asked looking up at Fi again.

"They are gifts from my creator to help you on the quest to come. The sword is known as the Equilibrium blade. So long as you wield it the balance will tip in your favor."

"The balance of what?"

"Apologies Mistress but I have no information regarding the specifics of the sword."

"That's alright Fi. So if I am to aid the hero what should I do first?"

"I recommend getting used to your new sword. The gravity is different in Skyloft compared to your world, so I would assume that the way you move is different as well."

I nodded and unsheathed the sword. 'Fi was right, it is lighter and easier to swing than it should be.' I looked down at the sword. In a way it resembled the Master Sword in its shape, however, it was a thinner blade and the hilt was gold with a spinning design. Instead of the Triforce at the base of the blade, it was a single triangle on one side and on the other, there was an engraving of a scale. And strangely the sword seemed to fit in my hand perfectly. 'It's a good thing I took Kendo lessons for my PE class instead of ballet. Although the ballet would probably be helpful for stamina.' I thought as I grabbed the shield off my back to see how it felt with the sword, and despite the extra weight, my balance was perfect. I tried some of the more risky moves in attempts to see how well my balance really was. After a spin attack where I should have been dizzy I felt fine.

I looked at Fi and she nodded approvingly before saying, "Your balance with the sword proves that you are the rightful wielder of that blade."

I nodded back still trying to process what was going on before I finally decided that it was a coma induced dream and that anything could happen but I didn't have anything to fear. 'Then again this seems too real. I should still play it safe.' I returned the sword and shield to my back before asking Fi, "When is the hero supposed to come here?"

"I will be leading the Hero here soon. It seems as if he has awoken. Apologies mistress but I must go." With that, she disappeared into a ball of light and went through one of the walls.

'Well, it looks like I'm going to meet Link. I wonder how this will go.'


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hero

**(AN) Ok for those of you who have figured out what the power Kisa wields is I have two comments. First, good job I like seeing people who think ahead of the story. Second, I don't actually believe in this theory but it seems like something that would be fun to write so I decided I would play with some of the mechanics of the story. On another note, I will apologize for the Mary Sue Character, I'm going to do my best to pull away from the Sueness without taking away from the story. One last thing if there are 'these' inside a speaking part the person is quoting someone not thinking out loud.** **I thank you for reading and for putting up with me, so, on with chapter two.**

Chapter 2 – The Hero

I shuffled my feet as I waited for Fi and Link to make their trip around the back of the statue. I leaned up against the wall and played with the cloak I had. 'Not only was I given a sword and shield I have a set of clothes similar to Link's with the exception of the purple color and the cloak. I wonder how everyone in Skyloft will react to me, after all, I appeared out of nowhere and I came out of the goddess statue. Hopefully, I'll be able to slip away with Link without anyone noticing.' As I waited my thoughts began to shift to home and I began to panic, 'I was in an accident so my parents must be worried. What if they were in the car to? Are they hurt? Are they ok and sitting by my hospital bed instead of in one themselves? And what about my sister? She should be safe she had a minimum day so she should be at home. At home with my parents. That's right I had the car myself and I was going to go home and change out of my uniform before going out with friends while my parents set up the party.' She breathed a sigh of relief, 'Everyone should be ok. I'm pretty sure that I was the only one that was in the accident. I swerved to dodge a deer and...and, crashed into the cliff face.'

I was pulled from my thoughts as Fi flew back inside. I stood up as I watched Link walk inside. His steps slowed as he got deeper into the chamber. I watched as his eyes widened and he looked around. His eyes eventually landed on me and I could see the confusion and apprehensiveness that lie behind his general mask of calm. Fi flew in-between us and just above the soon to be Master Sword. "The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny." Fi said to Link and I recognized these words as the ones directly from the game. "According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you and Mistress Kisa in fulfilling a great destiny that is your burden to carry." I immediately noticed the change in the words and I could tell that it would most likely start to change from here. I snapped my attention back to Fi as she continued, "Come Link, you must take up this sword as the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny." Link visibly hesitated, prompting Fi to speak more, "The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. The uncertainty surrounding the fate of the one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension." Link's hesitance and apprehension was all too clear as he let out a small huff. "To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, the honorable Zelda, is still alive." At this Link's head snapped up as he gasped. "And this spirit maiden...the one you call Zelda...is another one chosen one fated to be a part of the same great mission. Therefore should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her. Does that information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?" Link ran forward to the resting blade as Fi flew up to give him room. "It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required." I stifled back a laugh as Fi said the last comment. She seemed emotionless but she sure could be sarcastic or sassy when she wanted to. Fi spoke once more, "In the name of my creator draw the sword and raise it skyward." Link grasped the hilt of the sword and tugged. It slid out of the pedestal with a mild scraping sound. The soon to be hero's grip shifted on the soon to be Master Sword's hilt and he spun it around lifting it above his head. For a second nothing happened until the sword caught light from somewhere above our heads. Soon the light wrapped around the blade causing it to glow lighting up the area around Link. He lowered the glowing sword so he could see the blade properly and he twisted it as he examined the now fading light coming off the sword. "Recognition complete, Master. Link, my master" Link stared in awe at the sword which had now grown dim however some of the light still remained.

We were interrupted by a deep voice cutting through the relative silence of the chamber, "Link!" I turned to see the headmaster of the knight academy walking in through the door of the statue. "I've had my suspicions but up until now, I wasn't sure. Yet here we are in the chamber of the sword the very place that the youths of legend would one day appear."

'Wait, youths? So I've been included in the legends? What does that mean for the rest of Skyloft? If the headmaster isn't to shocked to see me will it be the same for everyone else?'

The headmaster continued seeming to ignore me, "It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words. 'When the light of the goddesses sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will awake from its long slumber. Do not fear for it is then that two youths guided by my hand shall reveal themselves in a place most sacred.' It started days ago. The sword that I had kept secret all these years, it began to give off a faint otherworldly light. At first, I was sure I was seeing things. Here alone with the sword, there was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed that the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime. The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true right before my very eyes. 'The youth will also be guided by one born of the blade. One's who is also youthful in likeness yet with wise with knowledge immeasurable."

Fi spoke up drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations" Link and the headmaster gasped and looked at each other. I decided to ignore them and pay attention to Fi's word to see how it changed. As she began quoting she danced around the room, "The youth that draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He and another shall be tasked with abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is their destiny. With the spirit of the blade at their side they will soar over the clouds and plummet below, and united with the spirit maiden shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land." Link's quiet intake of breath barely reached my ears but I could tell that he was thinking of Zelda. "Fi looked at the two of us as she spoke, "Master, Mistress, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to a vast realm of the surface. It is through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, the honorable Zelda."

The headmaster looked at Link and said, "This is no easy task Link, the world below is a forsaken place and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this."

Fi reached out her arm like sleeves and between them, the emerald tablet appeared before me. It floated into my arms and I caught it feeling it's weight land on me. I examined it taking in the weathered surface, the etchings of a map and a gem that could only be a pure emerald placed in the corner where it was broken off. Fi spoke to Link and I saying, "This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to a land below. Take it and place it within the altar behind me. Master the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade as you lift is skyward. Once you have charged the blade face the crest and swing your sword for a powerful skyward strike." Link and I stepped forward, walking to the crest. Link raised the sword again and I watched as the same blueish light wrapped around the blade. Link swung it forward with a small yell and a beam of light shot out of the tip flying toward the crest. Once the beam reached the crest is started spinning and the light of the beam was absorbed making the crest glow as the pedestal raised below it. I stepped forward a bit more and lifted the stone tablet into its place in the lower right-hand corner of the altar. Nothing seemed to happen but I knew that a hole in the barrier was just made. Fi floated next to the two of us and said, "Master Link, Mistress Kisa, it is done. Until now a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized you as my master and mistress so it is my duty to go wherever you may go." Fi flew up and into a ball of light that hit the goddess sword and disappeared.

The headmaster walked up to the two of us and spoke to us, "Link, uh, Kisa, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be it seems that the two of you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land. Just think, if what Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to term with whatever the goddess has in store for her. Should you two head the call of destiny I don't know what dangers you may have to face. Especially down there. But if you have decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me. Dawn is drawing near it has been a long night for all of us, hasn't it? You have a great journey before you two. Link, those clothes don't look up to the task. The uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready by now. You will find it bears a strong resemblance to that of Kisa's clothes. A sturdy uniform like that will prove much more suitable for a long journey. You had better change before you go."

Link nodded and we all made our way out of the statue.

 **(AN) I never want to write a cutscene like that again. It took me an hour to get a ten Minuit cutscene down and edited to the point that it made sense in the story. It was almost 2000 words for the one scene. I'll probably do it again anyways.**

 **I'm going to pick up the next chapter with them going to the knight academy. I'll also add a little dialog between Kisa and Gaepora. He's a father and would likely be both concerned for Link and for Kisa once he warms up to her a bit.**

 **Anyways I'm out. o/**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Knights

**(AN) not much to say except that candle-marks are equivalent to hours one candle-mark one hour I marked the place where I used it with a * that's all. :)**

Chapter Three – The Knights

The three of us made our way to the knight academy in relative silence. Worry was written all over the headmaster's face, and I could tell that it wasn't just for his daughter but also for Link and even me in some way. We made it to the academy without running into anyone due to the sun just starting to light the sky. We made our way up to the headmaster's office and lying on the desk was a pile of clothes that I immediately recognized as Link's signature tunic. "Go and get changed I'll take Kisa down to the kitchen for supplies for the two of you." Link nodded and walked out. I moved to leave as well but Gaepora stopped me, "Do you have anywhere to stay?" The question shocked me. 'I don't have a place to stay. I don't even have a Loftwing. There's no way I can get around without Link's help. Also If, and most likely when, we come back here I'll have nowhere to stay. I can't just ask for a bed at the academy but I can't just sleep outside either. Those remlits are vicious at night. I-' My thoughts were cut off when I heard the headmaster laughing, "I'll take that as a no. It's alright there's no shame in it, but we can't have you sharing a room with Link so how about you sleep In Zelda's room till we can get you a room of your own." I blinked at him amazed at how generous he was being. "Now how about we get some food for the two of you." We walked past the girls' dorms and down the stairs before we spoke again. "So what brought you to our town and why do you want to help? I can understand Link wanting to save his best friend but what about you? What do you have to gain from this?"

Another question that threw me off guard. 'What do I have to gain? Other than the getting to adventure alongside my childhood hero, I get nothing from this. I don't get to stay here, and if I do then I'm leaving my family without their daughter. I can't just do that to them. I also don't want to leave before this is done. I can't tell why but the longer I'm here the more this world feels real, feels alive.' deciding that I couldn't answer the man now I simply said, "I don't know yet."

He nodded and we walked into the kitchen where the lady was hard at work preparing breakfast. 'I can't for the life of me remember her name. I'll just refer to her as Kit until I can remember her name' "Ah headmaster who is this?" Kit asked looking at me.

"This is Kisa she will be aiding Link while he searches for Zelda. They are going to need food for a few days." The headmaster replied with a small, slightly apologetic smile.

"Bah, I can get you some food but you'll have to wait. I'm almost done with breakfast and I don't think anyone wants it to burn." Kit said with a hint of irritation in her voice. Probably because she'll have to find things that can be eaten without heating it, or spoiling before it can be eaten.

"Thank you very much, If you like I can help with the food to make it easier on you," I said with a Kind smile. The headmaster looked at me a little shocked. At first, I was confused as to why until it hit me, I've said all of maybe four words to him and it was in such a monotone voice he probably thought that I rarely spoke.

Kit looked at me and nodded, "Well If you want to help you can start by washing your hands in the basin on the wall over there." She shook her head in the direction of the wall that stood to her right, or directly in front of me. "And after that, you can go through the pantry and find the grains and pumpkins. I'll make some pumpkin bread for the two of you. It might go stale but It shouldn't spoil for a few weeks, and by that time I would hope you ate it all or didn't need it."

"It should also be rather filling right?" I asked quietly to myself but nevertheless Kit responded to my mumblings.

"Yes, yes, while it's not the most filling meal it is good for traveling. You will have to find some fruits in that pantry as well. I can't have you living off of pumpkin and grain. Take some of those oranges, thy should last a few days." I nodded and grabbed the things she requested. The pumpkins were huge so I only needed one, and the grain sacks were in various sizes, I looked between the three sizes and decided to go for the smaller ones. I slung two over my shoulders and grabbed the pumpkin before walking out of the pantry and setting the items on the table next to Kit.

As I made my way back to the pantry to look for the oranges I drifted to my mind again, 'It's so different than the game. I figured it would be a little different but I never imagined that it would be this different. The kitchen alone is massively different. There's actually a room instead of a corner of the dining hall. And there are more dorms than the usual seven or so, not counting the professor rooms. If the academy alone is this different then I can't imagine what the surface must be like. Wait...The surface! How could I forget? there's no way I can get down safely without a sailcloth. Link has one but We can't afford the two of us clinging to each other while fighting the imprisoned. I really hope that I have one in my bag.'

I paused my search for the fruit and started looking through the bag on my hip. Three were a few satchels, each with a different design on the outside. One of them looked like a ruppie bag and the other ones looked like a seed satchel and bomb bag. Both of which were empty and the slingshot was missing from my bag. I continued to dig deeper into the bag finding a few bottles, most of which were empty but two of them had a red liquid in them that I could only assume was a health potion. Then at the bottom of the bag, I felt a fabric that was different than the bag lining. I pulled it out carefully to see a large white cloth that had the same symbols stitched into it as the ones on the hilt of my sword.

Sighing in relief I wrapped the cloth around my neck like a scarf and continued looking for the hidden fruit. It didn't take long before I found a small leather bag stuffed with eight oranges. I walked back out and set the fruit next to the pumpkin. Kit looked at the food and nodded. "I'm going to have to make the bread without yeast so it will last longer. It will also take less time to make because I won't have to wait for it to rise." I smiled and was about to thank her before she turned to look at me. "However I do not want you waiting around in my kitchen for the candle-marks ***** it will take to finish. So go out and find Link, then maybe you can finish preparing for your trip." I nodded and walked out of the kitchen only to bump into none other than the hero himself.

We stared at each other awkwardly before he broke the silence, "Sorry," he mumbled just above a wispier.

"It's alright. I was just coming to look for you. I was told to get out of the kitchen and prepare." I said with a slight chuckle. Link smiled back and nodded. He reached down and grabbed my hand and lead me out of the academy and to the bazaar. We walked past a few stalls and to the potion shop where Link finally let go of my hand and walked up to the shopkeeper. After exchanging a few words she gave him a bottle and he dipped it in the red potion. Link reached into his wallet and pulled out a red ruppie. I reached into my own wallet and pulled out a red ruppie and a bottle. I handed the ruppie to the lady at the counter and dipped the bottle in the same red liquid that Link dipped his bottle into. I watched as the liquid rushed to fill the space in the bottle and as I lifted it the liquid dripped off into the bowl with the rest leaving the outside of the bottle clean and dry. I put the cork in the bottle and placed it in my bag as we walked over to the gear shop. Which at the moment was utterly useless so we walked back outside. As we reached the outside I heard the sounds of propellers working and I looked up. Beetle's air-shop was flying overhead. I did a quick count of my ruppies and found that I had the same number of ruppies I had when I walked into the bazaar. I reached down to grab a rock from the ground and threw it at the bell. It hit the bell with enough force that the bell rung causing Beetle to let down the rope. I motioned for Link to wait for me as I climbed onto the rope.

The rope pulled me up and onto the deck of the shop. I wasted no time exploring as I can't be an easy weight to keep in the air. I walked in and smiled as Beetle greeted me. I looked and saw two bug nets sitting on the counter. I smiled, those would be essential to good potions I reached into my wallet. There was enough for one in there. 'Well, I better test my theory now or I'm gonna have to wait till we come back up.' I reached in and grabbed the fifty ruppies from my wallet, closed the wallet and handed them to Beetle before reaching back into my wallet to see that the money was back. I emptied the wallet again and handed it to the waiting shopkeeper. I grabbed the two bug nets and walked outside saying a quick thank you to the shop keeper.

I leaped off the edge of the deck and landed in front of Link. I winced as I got up having landed a little harder than I would have liked. 'Hey, idiot maybe use the sailcloth next time you jump like that.' I thought to myself. Link was looking at me with a mixture of confusion and worry. "Here you go Link," I said holding out one of the bug nets I grabbed. He looked at it incredulously. "Come on you know that it will be easier to get through whatever is down there if we have good potions and bugs happen to be an ingredient. These will make it loads easier."

Link shrugged and grabbed the net stuffing it into his bag. He looked back at me and shifted a little like he was contemplating asking a question. I offered silent permission and he relaxed a little. He pointed to me and then to his neck I reached up to my neck and my hand hit the sailcloth. I undid the light tie I made and stretched it out in front of him showing the design. "It's my sailcloth. After all, I'm going to need something to get down right?" While I reattached my sailcloth he nodded before pausing a little. He pointed at me again and waved one of his arms up and down a little. I shook my head "No, I don't have a loftwing. I'm not from here so I never got one. Which I'm sorry but that means I'm going to have to ride with you." Link shrugged and gave a small smile. 'He doesn't seem to care that I'll have to ride with him. I guess that will make things a bit easier on us.'

"Let's make our way back. If the bread isn't done then we can just sit and wait. It's best to save up some energy right?" I said as I turned to the academy. We made it up the stairs and to the door before we realized that there was someone behind us.

"Well look at this, the oh so mighty knight and, his new girlfriend." I choked a little as I turned around to see Groose and his lackeys at the top of the stairs. "Thanks to you Link we got set back a ye-"

"Yeah yeah, sure it was Link. I can tell from your personality that you three cheated in the ceremony. So the only ones you have to blame is yourselves. I talked to the headmaster a bit and he explained that even if you lose the race you still advance unless you cheat. So I reckon that you wouldn't have been set back a year if you didn't cheat. I don't know what you want but we are busy. So do us all a favor. Stop wasting our time. Stop bothering Link." I interrupted Groose as I walked closer and closer to him. By the time I was done speaking I was inches from him fuming slightly. I sighed and walked away from the red-head, and through the doors of the academy.

"Thanks," I barely heard Links whisper but nevertheless I turned and smiled a little at him.

"To be honest, I was surprised that he didn't try and fight more. I probably shocked him a little." I said with a light laugh and I heard Link chuckle a little himself. I smiled a little more, 'His voice is so soft and kind. He's so quiet that I'm surprised that I can hear him. I guess that's another thing I picked up in this world that is slowly feeling more and more like it's real rather than a dream world.' I caught a whiff of something bittersweet in the air. "Smells like the bread is done," I commented as I walked.

I stepped into the kitchen and saw Kit standing next to a table that had a small pack that could easily fit on one of our backs. We walked up to the table and she handed me the pack, and before I could say thank you she interrupted, "Now I can't have the two of you leaving on an empty stomach. There is soup in the basin over the fire. It's nice and hot so you can take some to go." I nodded and said thank you. She handed me two bowls and I ladled soup into one, handing it off to Link, before pouring some for myself.

We sat down and ate in silence, or what would have been silence if Pipit hadn't walked in. His eye's had dark bags under them, no doubt from taking the night shift. He spotted the two of us and walked over. "Hello Link, who's your new friend?"

"I'm Kisa, I'm going to help Link search for Zelda we were going to head out once we are done eating." I introduced holding out my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Pipit, It's a pleasure to meet you. If you two need help with anything please just ask. Zelda is a dear friend to everyone at the academy, so I will do everything I can to help. Although I can't come with on the search itself because I have a job of my own." Pipit introduced as he shook my hand.

"Oh I can tell, you've got dark circles under your eyes to prove it. If it weren't for how good this soup tasted I would tell you to wait on food until you have slept." I replied with a chuckle. I heard a faint "thank you" come from the kitchen and I smiled bigger.

"Well, then I will not keep anyone waiting and get some of my own. Then you can finish and get to your search," Pipit said with a smile before turning rather serious. "Just make sure that everyone come home safely."

Link and I nodded our eyes filled with determination. "We will."

 **~ 力**

Once we finished our food and gathered the rest of our supplies we made our way to the plaza where we could see the pillar of green light emitting from the clouds like a beacon. "I think the best way to do this is you call your bird and we climb on while he's on the ground, agreed?" there was a quiet grunt as Link nodded and whistled. My eye's widened a little as I saw the huge bird land in front of us. Link climbed up with ease having done this probably hundreds of times. I, on the other hand, had never done this before so Link reached out his hand and I gratefully took it as he heaved me up and behind him on the loftwing. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and despite the normally awkward situation, neither of us complained as this was the safest way to ride together. The bird took off and I clenched up a little, as it flew higher I loosened my grip a little and looked around. To say the view was mesmerizing was an understatement. The air was crisp and clean in more than just looks, and the clouds below looked like a swirling mass of white and gray cotton-candy. As we sped closer to the light Fi appeared out of the master sword saying something to Link that I can't quite hear over the whipping wind but I already know what she's saying so I pay no mind to it. We reach the edge of the light and Link signals me to jump off. I release my arms and slide off the Loftwing. I start falling quickly forcing me to hold one hand on my sailcloth to keep it on my neck as I descend. I see the cloud barrier getting closer and closer until I pass through the hole and I see the sacred grounds below. I pull my sailcloth out and it tugs me upward a little as it catches the wind. I float gently down and I see Link floating next to me. Our feet touch the ground and we look at the sight before us. To our left was the spiraling pit leading down to the Demise's seal.

'This is going to be interesting.'

 **(AN) I know I left it off with a cliffhanger but it was already over 3000 words so I'm going to pick up from their landing next chapter. Also, I apologize for any misspelling of names that are bound to happen.**

 **Oh and this, 力** **, means 'Power'.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Sealed Grounds

**(AN)So far there are about 7000 words to this fanfic and I've only gotten through chapter three.** **By the way I will have Link and Kisa bond** **next** **chapter. So if you were wondering why they seemed to get along so well it's because Kisa has always admired Link and as for Link he's a nice guy with a bit of an airy personality. When someone doesn't question him** **constantly** **he takes a liking to them. Don't worry though their relationship isn't solid so there will be arguments.**

Chapter Four – The Sealed Grounds

I walked to the railing of the platform I was standing on and looked down ant the spiraling pit below while Link looked around in total awe. From where I was standing I couldn't tell much about the place however it varied little from it's video game counter part. Fi appeared from Link's sword and spoke to Link about the sacred grounds we were in now. I turned my view from the pit below and faced Link. "So shall we press on?" I asked Link. He stopped looking around and pulled himself to reality and nodded.

We walked forward a bit and I saw the leafs of a dekubabba, "Hold on," I said drawing my sword and inching closer to the potentially deadly greenery. From seemingly nowhere the dekubabba shot out of the ground and snapped at me. I jumped back next to Link who charged forward and sliced the dekubabba in half horizontally. "Thanks Link. It seems that the surface here has more monsters then we anticipated. We need to be on guard." I smiled at him and he nodded again. We continued down the path defeating the other two dekubabbas and hopped down the small ledge. As soon as my feet hit the ground I shuddered feeling the evil aura pulsing from the pit. I'm sure Link felt it to as I suddenly heard two sets of footsteps walking toward the pit. I couldn't seem to draw my eyes away from the pit as the two of us drew closer. ' _What was that again about temporary or_ _psychosomatic_ _paralysis?' Move the fingers first then the arms?_ I focused on moving my fingers which was a lot easier then I thought. I slowly managed to move my arm. Just before we reached the edge of the pit I grabbed Link's collar drawing his focus away from the pit.

We felt the aura dissipate from around us before I dared to look at the pit again. This time I felt a small blast of energy hit me. _My vision went blurry for a_ _minuet_ _and I saw Demise rising from the pit but not as the avocado,_ _I saw_ _his humanoid form. This genuinely scared me as I kn_ _e_ _w that where we stood we would not be able to defeat him. He would make quick work of killing Link and I._ I felt my body hit the ground but I couldn't pull myself from the vision. _It continued showing Zelda in her white dress lying cold and still next to Demise. And not far from him I saw Link bloody and fading fast against the wall._ I heard Link's voice call to me and I snapped out of the vision.

Link's concerned face was in front of mine. I realized that I was breathing fast and irregularly and that Link had propped me up against the wall we jumped from. He reached over next to me and grabbed something. He held it in front of me prompting me to eat it. I looked at it quickly seeing that it was a heart fruit, it's color that of a tomato and about the size of my palm. I bit into it had tasted a sweet pomegranate flavor fill my mouth the inside of the fruit was almost completely liquid and I drank the rest of it before eating the skin. I felt a rush of energy and my breathing calmed. I muttered a quick thanks before pushing my self up. We walked around the area which for the moment was very limited. And came across a giant door with Sheika writing on it. I touched the door and it seemed to ripple. There was an actual barrier, not just a seal. _'Good Impa is safe in there. We don't have to worry about her when we have to leave her.'_

I turned away and looked at the pit once more. I knew what we had to do I was just putting it off. We both turned to the pit and started walking to the edge. "I suppose the most effective way to get down would be to jump." I said lightly before going for a running start. I grabbed my sail cloth and ran at the edge. My foot slammed against the cliff face as I pushed myself forward. I pulled my sailcloth out and caught myself before dropping the rest of the way. I looked up and just in time to see Link push himself off the cliff as well. His landing was much more graceful than mine but I didn't care. I ran forward again and launched myself off the next cliff and caught myself with the sail cloth. We repeated this until our feet hit the ground at the bottom of the pit. I knew what was happening but it didn't worry me less when I heard a mumble whispering on the wind. Link unsheathed his sword and raised it skyward. The familiar light covered the blade and gave a faint glow. Link took a step forward with the now glowing blade and slashed through the air sending a beam of light shooting at the spike protruding from the center of the pit. The beam hit the spike causing it to glow a little.

Fi appeared and said, "It seems that striking the spike has caused a change in the surrounding area and allowed the ability to dowse," and just like that there was a large gust of wind that blew around us and I turned my head to see the little holes in the ground were now blowing out large gusts of air. Fi explained Link how to dowse while I was caught up in the scenery.

 _'No matter how long I'm here I'm never going to get used to how different this all is._ G _ranted if I'm here for a while I might be able to get used to it. I'm not sure how I'll react to seeing the dragons up close though.'_ I thought worried. Link turned to face me and gave a little shrug and a smile as he gestured to the closest air gust. We walked up to the air geyser and Link pulled out his sailcloth. He stuck it over the air and it yanked up his arms and soon the rest of his body followed. _'Right stand over air then pull sail cloth to avoid any dislocation of limbs.'_ I thought as I stepped onto the constant gust of wind. _'I know I'm wearing pants and a_ _ll_ _but but I'm glad Link went first.'_ I thought as I started to pull out the sailcloth. The sailcloth was barely out of her bag when the wind caught it yanking her arms and her body up and into the air. Soon I was falling without the support of the wind. I let myself drop rather harshly next to Link who was sitting and waiting for me.

"Long way?" Link's soft voice rang out drawing my attention away from my aching arms.

sighing and shaking my head, "No I have a feeling we are going to have to get used to those. Maybe we should treat it like we are jumping from your loftwing. You know, jump and brace the muscles for the jerk when you finally pull the cloth." Link nodded and got up brushing his pants off. Link offered a hand to me and I gratefully took it. I got to my feet and brushed myself off before bolting at the nearest air geyser. I took my sailcloth out and jumped into the wind and the sailcloth carried me up far gentler then when I first used a wind geyser. Link followed after her and the two made there way up the pit. We walked back up to the door looking at the seal that seemed to be glowing more then it had been previously. As we reached it the seal pulsed once before dispersing. Link hesitated but walked forward and pushed on the door opening up the sealed temple.

The giant door creaked and as we walked inside it closed behind us. The inside wasn't much different from the game just covered in more vines. I looked over to where Impa was sitting and saw her straiten a little upon seeing the two of us. Impa seemed to acknowledge Link more than I so I tuned out most of the conversation. My ears twitched a little when I heard her say my name. "Kisa, Link, I invite you to stay here over night if you are close. The woods get far more dangerous at night if you can not find shelter in the woods you are welcome to stay here."

"Thank you for the offer." I said bowing my head lightly and smiling. ' _I don't remember that in the game. It might just be because time never passed unless you were in a bed. I sure hope we don't run into the larger enem_ _ie_ _s on our first night._ _There should be plenty of_ _places_ _we can spend the night in while were in the forest, but what about the Eldin and Lanayru provenances?_ _'_ I thought worried about the future.

I stopped and grabbed the revitalizing potion in the chest next to the stairs and pocketed it before turning to the door. As we made our way to the door I heard Impa call me back, "Kisa, please stay for a few moments I wish to talk to you."

I looked between Link and Impa and he simply shrugged, "Go ahead."

"Thanks, I won't be long," I promised as I walked back over to Impa while Link walked outside. Impa gestured toward the floor in front of her with the hand that had the bracelet. I sat down and I could see Impa's face a little the wrinkles and faded markings saddened me a little because I knew she had been waiting on us for a long time. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long, a few thousand years can't be easy. Is there anything in particular you needed to tell me and not Link?" I asked.

"Be calm child, a balanced mind will do you better then a panicked one," Impa said with a chuckle like she was throwing words back at me.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

"Now, I wish to inform you that the journey ahead will not be the same as what you are used to as I'm sure you have found out already."

I nodded, "Do you know about the vision I saw outside?"

"I know of it but you did not tell me the details."

"I'll make it short, I saw Demise in his final state and he was looming over Zelda, who was lying cold and still, and I saw Link beaten badly and fading fast. I didn't see me nor did it seem that I was in the place of myself in the vision as it was an aerial view." I described flatly despite being shaken up by it still.

"I see. Maybe this was a vision of what might happen in your absence. Never the less the knowledge you have gained of this world will not be useless. Although I do recommend that you avoid telling anyone of the knowledge you have. I'm sure you understand the consequences, I believe you called it the 'Butterfly Effect'. The trials that await you are very similar to the ones you know but often will be more difficult."

I nodded, "I figured as much. If Link needs an extra hand then it's bound to be harder. I wouldn't be here if it was going to be easy," I said looking down a little. _'I knew from the moment we landed on the surface that_ _it wasn't going to be easy, but maybe I'm to afraid to think of how hard it will be. I'm not nearly as strong as Link and I've only had a few years of kendo practice, nothing with a real sword against real beings. Even if I can handle this physically what about mentally? I'm not sure how I would hold up killing other beings.'_ I thought starting to get frantic before Impa stopped me.

"Now what did I tell you child. A balanced mind is far stronger then a panicked one." That line snapped me out of my thoughts.

I nodded again and was about to speak when I heard the door creak. I turned and saw Link poking his head in and looking impatient. "I should go now. Thank you for the warning," I said to Impa as I got up. She nodded and I walked back to the door where Link was waiting. "Sorry for taking so long I got caught up in thought." Link smiled and turned, "I took a quick look around and we need to head off this way," Link said, his voice catching me off guard. _'That's the most I've heard him say at once. I always figured he would be quiet or mute entirely but_ _he seems to be talkative but selective about his words. Is it selective muteness, or maybe psychosomatic? Who knows what might have caused him to be so quiet. Either way he seems to be talking more now that we're down here. Away from people. Social anxiety of some sort? Ok you need to stop now your not a doctor, your just nosy. Maybe we'll get the chance to talk more about_ _each other while we're looking for Zelda. I just hope that Link doesn't get to dismayed when we miss Zelda again and again.'_ "Kisa?" Link's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry about that I was just thinking."

"About what?"

' _Oh no how do I answer..._ _err_ _'_ I thought worriedly but my mouth seemed to already know what to do, "The future. From what the lady in the temple told us, we may have to search for more then one day. Neither of us have been to the surface before so I don't really know what to expect." Link nodded in understanding and I was silently thanking whoever put those words in my mouth because it sure wasn't me. As we went down the path it became narrower and we had to cut a few bushes to get past. After we got passed the bushes we came across a clearing with a short drop where we saw The goron being hassled by bokoblins.

I hopped down and took on a few of the bokoblins while Link took on the rest. I shivered a little when I heard the squelch as I drove my sword into the last bokoblin. I wiped my sword off on the grass and sheathed it again as the goron came up to us. "Just who were those red pests? I did not expect to run into a pack of them in this peaceful forest. Same goes for you two, this is the second time I've bumped into your kind today. I tell you , all sorts of weird things are going on lately. I owe you two big for taking care of those guys so let me tell you something fascinating. Come over here," The Goron walked over to the moss covered bird statue. "Hey buds I'm Gorko the goron, and I'm researching the ancient history of these woods here. According to the ancient texts there is some kind of place up above called the Isle of the Goddess. Far up in the sky! Apparently these statues sere as landmarks for those traveling up to the sky or down from this Isle of the Goddess place. If you find one be sure to examine it to keep tabs on the number of landmarks. They are rumored to be quite useful. Supposedly this statue is special as it is said to have the ability to activate all the other statues. The whole thing sounds a little crazy, I know, but I for one believe it to be true! Otherwise why would all these statues be here all over the place? It's a real head-scratcher buds makes you want to know more, does it not?"

Link and I nodded and Gorko smiled and continued, "Ah looks like I have a few fellow connoisseurs of ancient cultures here. Alright buds you better brace yourself because I'm about to blow your mind. So get this: people actually live on this sky island, and they get around flying on the backs of huge birds that are way bigger then birds down here! Up there everyone reveres the goddess, and the residents of all the islands in the sky live in a perfect society, totally free of conflict or unhappiness! Not only that but from what I can tell their civilization is way, way more advanced then ours down here. But it doesn't even stop there! This Isle of the Goddess has even more stuff to marvel at! The place was crafted by the goddess herself, so it figures that it is filled with wonders that we do not have here. The buildings are made of gold! An endless spring of mystical water feeds a river through the place. One sip of that stuff and you live forever! The trees are heavy with plump fruit that cures all disease! The fields are crowded with pumpkins that never rot! Magical wildflowers bloom everywhere! And the weather. Oh the weather buds! Not too hot, not too cold. No chance of sweaty heat in this garden paradise! That is the Isle of the Goddess… Amazing right? Wrong! It's beyond amazing! You want to here more about it don't you buds?"

We decided to humor him and nodded again. "Good to hear buds! I'm completely obsessed with this place. I cannot get enough of it! I wish I had more to tell you now but I will need to research these statues to learn more. Next time I bump into you I will give you the latest info!"

Link and I walked up closer to the statue and it started to glow. The moss covering it started to fade and the details of the statue became more defined. "Whoa!" Gorko shouted upon seeing the statue activate. He turned to us and said, "What in the world just happened? Did you use some kind of magic? The statue reacted the moment you two got near it. How crazy is that?"

I put my hand on the feet of the bird and I could feel a warmth spread over me. We said good bye to Gorko and started looking around. "Hey Link there are some vines over there that look strong enough to climb. Do you want to see what's up there?" I asked pointing to a tall wall that had vines covering it. Link shrugged and nodded. I ran at the wall and got a little distance before grabbing the vines and climbing the rest of the way. I could hear Link behind me so I continued onward into the little tunnel. Once we came out on the other side we saw the sealed grounds and a large log. I started to try and push the log down but could barely get it to budge. Link came up next to me and started pushing too. Soon it started to roll and it fell off the short cliff. I hopped down onto the fallen log and walked passed the dekubabbas to check the bird statue that we passed by when we first came down. "It looks like the dekubabbas regrow after a while." I said to Link who was walking up to me. "Shall we go back and see what else we can find?"

Link nodded and we walked back over to the fallen log. As Link climbed up I heard something behind us. I turned to see if there was something there but there was nothing but a few leaves floating down from their branches. "Kisa?" Link called from on top of the cliff.

"Sorry I thought I heard something," I said as I climbed up the cliff. We made our way past where Gorko was and saw that he already took off. Well, looks like there's one way left to go." _'Onto Faron Woods'_

 **(An) Ok so I ended up cutting out lots of the cutscenes because it was already really long. Not counting the authors notes the chapter 3,374 words long.**

 **For those of you who don't know, psychosomatic means (of a physical illness or other condition) caused or aggravated by a mental factor such as internal conflict or stress. Or in other words a physical injury that is made up by the mind. For example you can have a broken leg and years after it healed it still hurts because what happened that broke it was traumatizing. Or another example is often those who have gone through a traumatic experience will often find that they can't speak. It's not that there vocal cords don't work it's just that their mind can't cope with what happened so it 'creates' an injury. (I hope that explains it well enough. :/ )**

 **Oh, and the thing with the paralysis is an actual thing that people with sleep paralysis are recommended to do when they wake up paralyzed.**

 **I'll start from the entrance to Faron woods, and continue from there for the next chapter. Please review, feed back fuels my mind.**


End file.
